Evil Angel
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: In many ways, Ozai was Zuko's angel, albeit an evil one. Their relationship is an odd one, and goes deeper than what meets the eye. Based off the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. Gift for Written Parody. Read and review please! Enjoy!


**Little gift for Written-Parody, my masochistic friend. XD Love ya too WP. To my "fans" (if there are any): I know I should probably be working on The Color Red, but what can I say? I was struck by an inspirational bolt of lightning and thus this story was born.**

**Based off the Breaking Benjamin song, Evil Angel. Been listening to the song nonstop, trying to get this story right! Argh! I can't get it out of my heeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaad….**

**This story now belongs to Written-Parody. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA or Evil Angel, they belong to Bryke and BB, respectably.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to leave here and join the Avatar. I know that is my destiny, defeating you is the Avatar's destiny."

Ozai smirked as his son's speech ended. He knew they were just the empty words of a weak boy.

"Oh, is that so? Do you really think the Avatar will welcome you with open arms?" _And do you really think I'd let you leave?_

Zuko's fierce gaze faltered a bit. "I have to try. It's better than staying here, with the man who took my mother away from me." _And many other mothers as well._

Before Ozai could answer, both firebenders felt as if a weight had been lifted.

The eclipse was over.

So quickly that Zuko barely noticed, Ozai jumped from his throne and drew up lightning around him.

"You really should try and learn some respect. I guess I didn't teach you well enough!" With that, lightning flew toward the Fire Lord's son.

Without thinking, Zuko stretched his arms in preparation for redirecting the fatal energy around him. He let the energy flow with his own, and sent it back towards his father. The energy exploded just short of Ozai, his face twisted in surprise.

"Well well! I see my brother has taught you a few things. Too bad he couldn't teach himself as well. That miserable excuse for a general…if _I_ had led the siege on Ba Sing Se, the city would've been ours years ago!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed in fury as he realized how much he hated this man who was his father.

Or so he thought. Or so he believed.

In his anger, he forgot about the Avatar's destiny. "Agni Kai, 'father'." He spat the word father as if it was the worst curse in the world. "Right now."

Ozai's grin widened. "Maybe this time, I'll burn some respect into you!" he cackled. Both firebenders stripped their shirts, and Zuko walked a few paces away from his father, his back turned.

"Oh, enough of that formality. Let's just get this over with!" Zuko barely had time to dodge the second bolt of lightning that was sent toward him. Panting, he glared up at Ozai. In answer, he drew upon the power of the sun and created a blazing fireball, sending it towards the man before him. Ozai retaliated with a wall of fire twice as powerful as what his son had conjured up. Before his son could react, whips of fire raced towards him, controlled by a man with an evil smile.

Zuko mentally cursed as he jumped out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. One of the whips burned his leg, and he dropped down, hissing in pain.

"Too slow, my dear 'son'." Ozai advanced on his son, his palm aflame with the finishing blow, and his face alight in a cruel smirk.

_Not yet. I'm not finished!_

With a loud grunt, Zuko sent a fist of fire towards his father, and jumped to his feet, trying to ignore the large burn mark on his left leg.

"Tch. Still too slow!" Moving with what seemed to be superhuman speed, Ozai was behind Zuko.

_No!_

Agony quickly spread through Zuko's body as his back was burned. It was too much. He fell to the ground, crying out when his singed back made contact with the hard stone floor. His vision blurred as he fought to stay conscious.

"Pfft. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I'm ashamed to call you my son, but I see that you won't be much longer. It's just as well; Azula is the only one who deserves to be called my child." Ozai stood over his half-conscious son, his face expressionless save a faint look of contempt and disgust.

Zuko stayed silent; he couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to. Something his father said, however, struck his mind. He was reminded of what happened more than two years ago, with both of them in this same position. He hadn't wanted to fight his father then.

And, he realized, he didn't want to fight him now.

It seemed Ozai had remembered this too. "And yet we find ourselves in the same situation as last time. It's utterly despicable how you always end up like this," he went on, and took a step back as if leaving.

With the smoke flying around from the previous fight and Zuko's delirious state, he was struck by how much his father looked like…an _angel_. Maybe he was just hallucinating, but Zuko believed. Panic surged through him, and in sudden desperation, he managed one word.

"No…"

His mind finished the thought.

…_don't leave me to die here. Don't remember…don't remember my weakness…don't remember what happened years ago…don't…_

"Pathetic," his father repeated, taking another step back. "I'd kill you now just to end your misery, but you don't deserve mercy." As Ozai turned to leave he gave one last glance at his dying son.

"You could've avoided this. You could still be alive, not barely, but fully, had you not betrayed me. Had you not been weak. Had you learned respect."

With that, Ozai was gone.

_No…don't go…I'm sorry…don't fly away angel…_ Tears streamed down Zuko's dry face, leaving paths of pain and sorrow. His vision went black for a few seconds as the throbbing pain threatened to overwhelm him. His eyes squinted in agony, but opened wider as he stared at the crimson ceiling, thinking it was the sky. He saw Ozai, flying with wings of fire, flying fast, flying away.

_No…come back…fly over me angel…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_ Zuko coughed and almost screamed as the coughs racked his body, causing his scathed back to rub against the floor.

"Angel…" he whispered, and his vision went permanently black as he lay in the charred remains of his body.

_Put me to sleep, evil angel._

**

* * *

**

**Meh…not sure how it turned out, but I like the ending more than the beginning. I've got better conclusions that beginnings…and I'm not the world's best angst writer. -_-;**

**So, what do you think? Leave a review please! I realize that Zuko's probably OOC in this fic, but I tried! I could really use some concrit on my angst... WP YOU BETTER REVIEW (+_+)**

**I'll try to work some on TCR now, we all need some Zutara. XD Speaking of which, did anyone find the tiny hint I "accidentally"dropped?**


End file.
